


As Good As It Gets

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, I am so corny, M/M, Or so I've been told, Smut, but not really, enjoy the YaDong yadong, infinite, my jokes would probably make Jin proud, somewhere in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: As Good As It GetsChapters: ONESHOTCharacters: Infinite, YaDong, Hoya, DongwooWarnings: boyxboy, pwpRating: ALL-NC-17Genre: sex reallyIt's a secret. No, really.





	As Good As It Gets

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my stories, writing updates and editing and failing at proof-reading and what-not, and it dawned on me...I have no YaDong *Gasps of shock and horror* 
> 
> So I decided to change that with a oneshot I've had dancing around in the back of my mind for a while now (see what I did there?! I'm so smart =D)
> 
> Rappers-got-married couple coming up~ =)

Hoya stared down at the face contracting in pleasure underneath his powerful frame as he rocked slowly and deeply into it. He enjoyed watching Dongwoo’s features change in response to what he did to his body. He enjoyed taking his time and etching the responses into his mind until he could see them behind his eyelids, from the very obvious to the ones he would have missed if he hadn’t been paying attention. He loved all of Dongwoo’s reactions. He never felt rushed when they did this, and he briefly wondered why that was.

He remembered the first time they had done it. It had been during their Infinite H promotions. When Dongwoo’s hand had disappeared into his pants, Hoya had been sure that his heart had exploded. His mind had stopped working briefly, and his body had jolted violently at the unexpected touch.

He had also panicked. There were only two sentences that the two of them had ever spoken to each other about it and both had been way back during that first time; Hoya’s rushed “I’m not gay!”, and Dongwoo’s calm reply: “Neither am I.”

It felt now both like that night had been from another lifetime and like it had only happened yesterday. Hoya briefly wondered if the other members knew about this secret. He could see a glint in Sungkyu’s ever-watchful eyes and a part of him believed that the leader did know, but he had never said anything about it; not even when Hoya was alone with him and for that Hoya was extremely grateful.

Hoya also wondered about if the other members also did it. He would spend hours watching them silently, reading too much into their interactions with each other and trying to figure out who would be with who. It was all so terribly confusing and he would often come away from it with a building headache.

Hoya never wondered about if Dongwoo did this with anyone else though. He didn’t like the unsettling feeling that would prickle at his stomach when that thought would cross his mind. He would also rush to brush it aside and focus on something else to keep himself distracted.

The members never really spoke to each other about sex, and Hoya almost laughed out loud at the mental image of Sungkyu sitting them all down to lecture them about using protection and the strain that it would have on the group dynamics if it went south, and how dangerous it was for Infinite what he and Dongwoo were doing right now.

The soft whining that started falling from Dongwoo’s lips wiped Hoya’s mind of his thoughts and he decided to pick up his pace. They did need to finish, but honestly Hoya enjoyed how hot and comfortable it was when he was wrapped in Dongwoo’s body and a small part of him wished that they could just always stay like that.

He bit down hard on his teeth and tried desperately to swallow his moan as he felt Dongwoo clenching around him, and ended up making a ridiculous whimper in the back of his throat. Dongwoo was thrusting his hips down to meet Hoya’s now, both getting desperate for the release that was starting to swiftly build up.

And then Dongwoo was far too tight, and his body was arching far too much into Hoya’s, and his long , breathy moan sounded far too beautiful, and his fingers were digging far too deeply into Hoya’s shoulders, and it was all too much for Hoya and his vision went white as his body tensed and his growl rumbled through his chest.

The afterwards of these meetings were always painfully awkward for Hoya, but Dongwoo would brush the atmosphere away with his cheerful smile and everything would be okay again. And for the next couple of days (sometimes even a good few weeks) everything would be back to the way it’s always been between them, and they would be the rapper-line friends who got to promote together and no-one would ever know that they got to do so much more together too.

And Hoya was extremely grateful for that. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 


End file.
